A Knight's Tale II
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: AU. After the explosion months ago, a new hero takes a stand protecting the city of Gotham, with a new team of heroes. CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**digi-gal-rox:** first chapter up for A Knights Tale II. hope you enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_"Team one, head in!" James ordered. But before anyone movements could be made, the building blew up, throwing every- one back. Barbara looked up in horror, tears falling from her face.  
"No..." she breathed. "Dick! Mary!" she cried out, trying to make her way to the debris.  
"Barbara!" James cried out, pulling his daughter back, holding onto her tightly.  
"No!" she cried. James could feel tears falling from his face as he rocked his daughter side to side. "No... Daddy, they... he... they can't be gone. They just can't be!"  
"Everything will be alright," he said softly, not believing his own words. "God, I hope everything will be alright."  
"I never got to tell him." she fell to her knees, "I never got to tell him... No... No..."_

Barbara Gordon woke up with a jerk, panting heavily. She looked to the side, only to see an empty place, that remain cold. How long had it been since her husband and daughter were proclaimed dead? Tim... the Titans and the League... all of them. Sighing heavily, she climbed out of bed. Grabbing her robe, she slowly made her way to the living room. The empty house seemed a lot larger now, without them. She stopped short, at a family picture. Everyone was there. Her father, her husband, her daughter, Tim and Bruce. She hugged herself tightly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her face. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look away, only to notice that the answering machine was blinking. She knew who it was. Ben. Wanting to be trained. To become the Bat. She shook her head. She already vowed that no one else would die because of this. She looked out at the sky that was once red. It was now replaced with a dark black sky. Making her way to the kitchen, a familiar figure stood in the shadow. She gave a small gasp, before shaking her head slightly. The figure was gone. Groaning to herself, she wondered why her mind was playing tricks on her again. Was it that 'he' wanted her to go back out there? She couldn't could she? Not after the promise she made herself.

"Home sweet home," Ben Walker muttered, setting the bags on the counter. His mother, Annabelle Walker shook her head slightly, starring out at the darkened city. Ever since the explosion, nothing had been the same since. The villians of Gotham had now ruled over Gotham, somewhat. It was now similar to their neighbour, Bludhaven, with the police force now corrupted. And very few good soldiers remained. The former Commissioner James Gordon had retired months before, some partly due to the death of his son-in-law and grand-daughter. Like most, he led a normal life. He remarried, and recently his new wife Sarah Parker gave birth to his son. One in which he named after his deceased son-in-law. The aging woman closed her eyes, before turning to face the kitchen. Ben was already packing things into the cabinets, silently. Was this what their world had now turned into? A world of fear?

"What is this?" Barbara asked slowly, as her father placed an arm over his daughter's shoulder. A.D.A Sam Young smiled grimly.  
"Mrs. Grayson," he said softly, "This is your husbands will." Barbara shook her head violently.  
"Barbara, honey..." James murmured. Hesitantly, Sam leaned in, taking the file. "Sam... can you read it please?" the lawyer nodded, skim reading the paper as the father comforted his daughter.  
"He's left everything to you, Mrs. Grayson." Sam finally spoke. Barbara faced her father, tears now spilling from her eyes. "I..."  
"It's O.K Sam." she finally spoke. "It's a matter of time, that I have to accept that he's gone. As is my daughter." Sam's eyes fell, unsure what to say. "Is there anything else?" she added bravely. He shook his head.  
"Nothing, but there is a letter." he handed her the envelope. "Addressed personally to you, with a message. Open it when it's time."  
"What does he mean by that?" James wondered. Barbara starred at the letter and smiled, hugging it slightly. "Honey?"  
"I understand." she murmured.

The man violently coughed, as he slowly sat up. He studied his surroundings carefully, before climbing out of the lumpy bed. He didn't know where he was. He could hear the talk of children's voices ehoeing down the hall.  
"You've awaken." a female voice greeted him. He turned around surprised, to see a young blonde woman holding a jug of water, a smile on her face. He noticed that he didn't have his shirt on. Quickly grabbing the quilt, his awkwardly covered himself.  
"Where am I?" he asked. "What happened?"  
"An associate of mine brought you here. He found you unconcious in the wreckage. I nursed you back." Not letting his guard down, the man sat at the foot of the bed.  
"Where are my... clothes."  
"They were burnt." she responded, before pointing a pile of clothes, "My associate brought those over. You can put them on. I'm Nicky by the way. Nicky Westshore."  
"Danny. Danny Mika."

"With the death of the League, the new leading members have sworn to continue with their duties, and protect our world." Snapper Car reported, standing in front of the new Justice League Tower, situated at Metropilis. "With their new founding base here on earth, new chairman, Stone, has stated that they had always wanted to be closer to the people...-"  
"- 'They are gone, but not forgotten...' Our heroes maybe gone. But we will never forget them. With the new tower now situated at Metropilis, the people and heroes can now live together, without the fear that had been placed, not so long ago...-"

Barbara Gordon hesitantly, stepped into Wayne Enterprice, Ben Walker beside her. The young man looked up, in awe.  
"Mrs. Grayson!" Lucius Fox greeted her.  
"Just call me Barbara, Mr. Fox." she smiled.  
"Than you must call me Lucius." he responded.  
"Deal," she grinned, "This is Ben Walker, Bruce's son."  
"Bruce's.. son?!" Lucius's eyes widened in shock, "I never knew he had a son!"  
"No one did." Barbara responded. "Ben, this is Lucius Fox. The new owner of Wayne Enterprices."  
"Nice to meet you." Ben said, straightening himself.  
"It still partly yours, Barbara." Lucius chuckled.  
"Even so, you're the man running it." she responded. "Ben here, would like to work here now, I believe." the younger man nodded.  
"I want to know about the world Mr. Wayne has built."  
"That's no problem." Lucius smiled, "It will be yours one day, afterall you are his son."

Danny stared out the window, that over looked Bludhaven. He had to head back. They were waiting for him. Starring at the golden band on his finger, his features soften.  
"You're married?" Danny turned around, to see Nicky at the door. He nodded.  
"Yeah." he responded. "Right now, she's confused. Maybe afraid. The world thinks I'm dead."  
"But what would the world think if they ever saw you again?"  
"Right now, I'm more worried about her."  
"You must love her, very much."  
"More than you think." he murmured, "More than you think."

"Dick..." she murmured, starring at the remains of the burnt building. "Mary..." she knelt to the floor. The sky was now ember, as sirens could be heard. Sighing heavily, she entered her father's apartment again, hugging herself tightly. She was debating. Debating weather or not to fight once again. She starred at the costume that lay on the sofa. Cape, cowl and all. She looked up, to see the familiar figure from before. He starred at her. "What do you want from me?!" she demanded. He just starred, before disappearing. She fell to the floor, clinging to the necklace Dick had given her, the night on their wedding. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Maybe," she murmured, "But not as Batgirl." she opened her eyes again, grabbing her old costume, she packed it up, along with her bag. She knew where she had to go. A safe house she had helpped built many years before. "As someone else."

"Look out!" she shouted. Turning around surprised, the man could only look on in horror as the gun rose to his head,  
"Hi-ya!" she had tackled him to the ground. "You O.K?" the man could only numbly nod.  
"I-I-I-I th-th-th-think s-s-s-so." he stammered, obviously scarred out of his wits. The woman quickly tied up the man, before rising, showing her full self. "B-b-b-black C-c-c-canary!" the blonde woman smiled, folding her arms.  
"Glad things turned out alright here." the man dumbly nodded. "Spread the word. We're here to stay."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. happy readings!


	2. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox:** it's been a while, but finally i've got the next chapter up! sorri i took so long guys, i've been busy with assignments and studies. well, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

- A Few Months Later -

"They are just as corrupt." she said tightly. "Without the good hearts of Hamilton or Gordon, we can't rely on much people."  
"I understand," the hero paused, "Were you able to find what I wanted?"  
"Not as of yet," she sighed, "But it seems that our John Doe, from case 224 has a name."  
"224... the coffee guy?"  
"That's the one." she clicked, "Dean Plummer." she reported. "And a new possible suspect. Nicky Westshore. Current location? Bludhaven." she paused, "Did you get all that?"  
"I'm waiting for the 'Told ya I was useful' remark."  
"Oh shut up, Oracle out."

"This must be the place." Helena Bertinelli quipped, as the Question, Victor Sage made his way to the door. "Whodda thought that Oracle was a lot better at this job than you, Q." The faceless man didn't respond. "Q?" Vic knocked on the door, before turning around slightly.  
"I may have answers to most question, Helena, but she has more sources." the door opened.  
"Yes?"  
"We're here to see Nicky Westshore." Vic said, facing the door again. The man gasped slightly.  
"Maybe, I should handle this, hon'." she smiled sweetly, gently pushing her boyfriend back. "Nicky Westshore. Where is she?" she demanded.  
"Who are you?!" the man demanded.  
"Not if you tell me first." the dark haired woman responded tartly.  
"Ken." the man narrowed his eyes.  
"Well, Ken, if that's really your name, we're..." she glanced at the Question who nodded. "I work for a particular person who wants her answers."  
"That doesn't answer my question." Ken muttered.  
"League." the Question stepped in, "So, Ken. Are you going to let us in or not?"  
"I don't think so."  
"I'm done playing," she growled, pulling out a miniture cross bow, "It's now or never, Oracle." Ken backed away slightly.  
"Oracle? Who the hell is this Oracle?" Helena smirked, before nodding slightly.  
"Understood." she looked at Vic and nodded. "Let's get down to business."

"Please, you have to let me help!" he cried out, "I've already graduated. I've got a job! Just let me help!"  
"I can't, Ben." Barbara looked at the younger man, "Many people have already died. Dick. Mary. Tim. The Titans. The Justice League founding members." she looked away uneasily. "You're the last one left." she added quietly. Ben looked at her hard.  
"I'm not them, Barbara." he stated. "They maybe family. But I'm not them."  
"I've lost enough, Ben." the young man grabbed her by the hand, and smiled earnestly.  
"That maybe." he said quietly, "But we can make a change. Gotham is already a hell whole. We can't let them rule over us any longer." he paused, "It's a risk I'm willing to take. I may 've talk destiny back than, or even said family enheritance. But you made me see that it was choice. This is my choice." Barbara looked at him sadly, before  
finally giving in.  
"I guess I don't have any other choice." she mumbled. "You really are his son."

The chilling laughter filled the air, as the young girl ran down the wet streets of Gotham City. She hugged herself tightly, as she walked by demolished buildings that some of them were hiding in some months before. Posters were ripped and windows to apartments were broken, now covered up in planks of wood. Turning around slightly, she noticed the same figure still following her. Ofcourse, it was normal. There would always be someone following a child in the dark streets of Gotham. With or without an adult present. Speeding up slightly, she soon found herself in a building she had never set foot into before. Hesitantly, she stepped forward, only to trip the alarm. Before she could move, a hand had grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream.

"Lemme ask you again, where is Westshore?" Helena demanded, pointing her cross-bow at Ken's head.  
"Like the hell I know, lady."  
"My sources led us here, Ken," she sneered. "So spill."  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Nicky demanded. Helena turned around and smiled slyly.  
"Nicky Westshore?" the woman hesitated.  
"Who's asking?"  
"Dean Plummer, ring a bell to you?"  
"Who?"  
"You should know." Helena responded, now swinging her cross-bow. "You killed him."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Nicky narrowed her eyes. "Why would I kill a man I don't know?"  
"Or maybe because he cheated on you." the Question cut in, appearing from another room. "You were nursing someone. Where is he?" Nicky narrowed her eyes. "I'm guessing he took off, just before we arrived,"  
"No kidding." Helena smirked. "My guess already, Oracle has already linked you to the murder, so might as well give in. The cops are on their way."

"Where yaz headed, Danny-boi."  
"Don't call me that." Danny muttered. "Gotham City." the truck driver barred his yellow teeth.  
"No Man's Land, huh?"  
"No Man's Land?"  
"Yaz haven't heard? Everyone noz about it. Ever since da explosion ten months a-go, it's been a hell whole!" the truck driver growled, "Da underworld, now rulin' the city."  
"What about the Gotham Police, Hank?"  
"Jus' as corrupted as da Haven's." Hank responded. "But it only ain't Gothom that like this. Central City, Metropilis and Jump City as well! But Gotham is da worst of 'em all." he sighed sadly. "It no wonder many have left da godam city." the driver paused, "But there's talk." he hushed, "Of an Oracle, watching us."  
"Oracle?"  
"Wid her own team of heroes, they protect this uz." Danny frowned slightly.  
"Hm..."  
"She has her eyes everywhere." Hank whispered. "Who knows. She maybe watchin' uz now."

"Your alarms prove affective, Oracle. You may have sent me to test it out, instead, this kid trips it." Oliver Queen chuckled, bringing the girl in. "What should I do with her?"  
"Ask her the basic. Mum. Dad. Family." Oracle responded, somewhat distracted. "Camera's online."  
"What's your name, kid?" Oliver asked. The young girl backed away slightly.  
"You don't have to be afraid." Oracle turned her head slightly. "We're the good guys."  
"Susan." she said uncertainly. "My dad died, and... I don't know where my mum is." Oracle nodded slightly, typing it into the data base.  
"There are no records of you, Susan." Oracle responded. "Could you be more specific?" the girl hesitated.  
"I... I can't. I promised."  
"We can keep secrets." again the girl hesitated. "Do you remember how they look like?"  
"Masks."  
"Masks?" Oliver looked at the dark haired girl curiously.  
"I don't remember their names. But I remember their other names."  
"Other names?" Olvier glanced at the slightly turned Oracle.  
"They must've worked with the League." she murmured, "Who are they?"  
"Nightwing and Batgirl." 

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. happy readings! 


	3. Chapter 3

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Thanks for coming, Leslie."  
"No problem, Barbara." the elderly woman sighed. "Afterall, she's all you have left."  
"I don't understand why she said her name was Susan. How can she not remember me?" the red-head hugged herself. The elderly woman sighed sadly.  
"Amnesia is the only thing that can explain this. The blast may have been bigger than witnessed."  
"Than there could be a possibility that Dick and everyone else is alive." Leslie hung her head.  
"Barbara..."  
"I know." the red-headed mumbled. "Impossible." she paused, "So what do we do know?" Leslie Thompkins smiled at the saddened mother.  
"I can't say for sure. Who knows how long she's been like this. But she will remember. When the time is right." she nodded her head slightly.  
"She... it's just that she looks so much like Dick. I...-I don't know if I can handle this."  
"You're not alone, Barbara." Leslie said gently. "You have your team. And me." Barbara nodded, before leaving the room.

Gotham. It was the darkest city known to men. And who knew how long it'll stay like this. A world living in darkness very much what Bludhaven once was. Sighing heavily Danny starred out the hotel window. It was obvious that something was troubling him. Something was definately missing. He stared at the darkened sky. Waiting. But what was it exactly he was waiting for? A sign? His wife? That's when he noticed some mysterious figure walking past, in what seemed like an important business. He had to find this Oracle person. She was the only person who could find the answers he was looking for. But the question is, where was she?

"Watch where ya goin'!"  
"Sorry," he quietly mumbled. His eyes scanned the area, hoping to see a familiar face, but as of yet, nothing seemed familiar. But he knew he had been here.  
"Will Batman save us, mummy?" he heard a small child ask.  
"No honey." the mother responded sadly, "Batman died along time ago, saving us."  
"Who will save us, mummy?"  
"The Oracle will." the child nodded slightly, before both mother and child rushed into their tattered homes.  
"Well, well," a voice sneered from behind him, "What do we have here?" Danny turned around slightly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Someone, not following the rules, huh?"  
"Rules?"  
"By the looks of it, a newcomer as well." another smirked. "There's a payment for coming here, mate." he added, advancing towards him. Before they could make a move, a flock of bats flew past, followed by a gliding figure.  
"What's going on 'ere?" a new voice joined the scene.  
"Well, if it ain't one of Oracle's people." the new guest smirked. "What do they call you know?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Reports are coming in," Summer Gleeson reported, "That former Cheif Rojas is responsible for this new world. It seemed that he was black-mailed, during the time of the war between the heroes and villians, causing the explosion that took place, fifteen months ago, from this day." In the background, the new Commissioner was standing next to Captain Ellen Yin, as they investigated yet another fire. Shaking her head slightly, Oracle switched of the TV, before checking on the sleeping girl.  
"We're all thinking the same thing." Dinah said quietly. "How did she survive it? Is Nightwing really out there? And what about the man responsible for this?" Oracle looked at her slightly.  
"We thought the war was over when the explosion took place. We were wrong. It was just the beginning." Dinah watched sadly as the woman headed back to the monitors. "Check up on Ben will you? He thinks he's all that. But he still has much to learn."

"Something's not right," Stone murmured. Oracle looked up slightly, starring at the monitor, somewhat lost.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Call it intuition, but I have a feeling we're about to see some old faces again." Oracle frowned slightly. "I don't think we can hold them up much longer, Oracle."  
"I know." she paused, "Any old signals going off?"  
"Only Superman's." Stone replied, "We only just found his body. Seems he really is indestructable." her eyes fell.  
"I see..."  
"We will keep looking, Barbara." Stone said quietly. "We will find them all. Including your husband."  
"I get this funny feeling that he doesn't want to be found."  
"He doesn't?" she scoffed slightly.  
"I remember him always saying that the reason he was always cold towards me was to protect me... before we got back together..." Stone looked away uneasily. He didn't know what to say. "I have a feeling that he's doing that again."

_"So tell me, where will you go?" she asked.  
"Somewhere. Somewhere that's not here." he replied.  
"What about-" she started.  
"No!" he cut in, "I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't." he looked away uneasily. "Not after what I've done." she looked at him hard, before touching his cheek softly.  
"What about me?" his features softened. She smiled at him. "Do you love me?" in response he kissed her._

He looked out the window. His unshavened face and messy hair had grown accustomed to him. Turning around slightly, he smiled at the sleeping figure on the bed. She had always been there for him, since the new world had started. She nursed him, stood by him, without a words complaint. And he loved her. Starring back out the window, he noticed a lonesome figure walking past, carrying a child on her back, being followed by another. He was about to shout out to her, but it seemed that she knew how to take care of herself. Pulling the blinds down, he climbed back into bed.

"Damn it," she muttered, kicking the guy as hard as she could. The man smirked.  
"Girl knows howdda play rough."  
"You got that right," she grinded her teeth. "Poke the bear, and you'll get more." kicking him once more she took off, before the guy had a chance to recover.  
"This way!" a voice she thought she'd never hear call out. Hesitating, she obeyed. Running into a run down apartment she realised there were more of them.  
"Selina, thought I'd never see you on this side." she greeted.  
"I should say the same thing to you, Gordon... or should I say Grayson?" Barbara's eyes fell. "Sorry."  
"No. It's O.K. I have to accept that he may never come back." she observed the room. "How many of you are there?"  
"Just enough." Selina hastily replied. Barbara nodded slightly, placing the sleeping child on a sofa.  
"I'm still wondering why you called out to me."  
"You look like you could use a hand."  
"I need a favour." Barbara announced quietly, "Seeing that my chances of heading to my father is flat, can you do it for me? I have to head back."  
"Wait, you're-"  
"Yep."  
"Thought you never wanted to head back to that life," the older woman smirked.  
"With our world coming like this? I had to. No. I wanted to." Selina nodded slightly.  
"I'll drop her off. Under one condition." Selina said slowly, "Let me help."

"So where is he?"  
"Went missing after the job."  
"Well what ever it is, you have to find him. And get rid of all these new threats."  
"Ofcourse." 

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. happy readings! 


	4. Chapter 4

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! sorri it took so long. and Happy Halloween!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Is it safe? Is it really safe?"  
"Appears so,"  
"I'm not so sure about this,"  
"Trust me. It'll be fine. Once we're through, we'll be safe."  
"They'll follow us, I'm sure of it."  
"Than maybe this so called Oracle can protect us."  
"She protects the city from going darker. Not so much as the people." the two stopped as they found themselves surrounded.  
"Damn it,"  
"Going somewhere?" the leader barred his yellow teeth.

She laughed hysterically at her friend, who fell from his chair. Smiling at him, she helped him up.  
"You are so random." she noted, between giggles.  
"Oh hush up," her friend frowned. "But seriously Barb, you should really head back out there. It's been just over a year since..." Barbara's eyes fell.  
"I get it, Tia." she mumbled to her friend, Tia McCoy, "I really do... it's just that I need more time."  
"Bee..." Tia whinned.  
"Right now... it's hard to find the right guy. I mean this...-" she gestured to their darkened world, "Is not the type of place I want to find someone."  
"You can't be picky. Who know's how long it'll be like this." Barbara looked away uneasily.  
"He has to be out there, Tia. Mary was found. Than there maybe a chance that Dick can be found as well."  
"I really do hope that you can find him, Bee. But don't be disappointed if he's not the same man you married."

"Mr. Fox!" Ben called out, catching up with the older man.  
"Ben," Lucius smiled at the new comer, "How's life here at Wayne Enterprices so far?"  
"Far more interesting than I thought," he smiled, "Look, I was wondering if I... could use soe equipment from here."  
"Oh?" Lucius looked at the boy curiously. "For what purposes?"  
"Well... I was thinking...-"  
"You don't have to ask," Lucius chuckled. "The company is half Barbara's. She won't mind I'm sure."  
"She said to ask you," Ben responded. "I think she wanted me to run it past you, incase anything happens."  
"Smart girl that one." Lucius chuckled. "Ofcourse you can."  
"Thanks, Mr. Fox."

"Did you find him yet?"  
"No. It seems that he likes to lay low."  
"Not like him. Find him. And bring him back."  
"And if he gets to her?"  
"Kill them all."

"Jesus!" Detective Renne Montoya breathed, starring at the dead body, "This is as bad as the previous!" her partner seethed at her.  
"You really have to make it a big deal, don't you, Montoya?" Harvey Bullock asked.  
"Look who's talking." she muttered. "Do we know what weapon was used this time?"  
"It appears to be a pipe," Bullock frowned studying the body.  
"What is it?" Renee asked, cautiously.  
"I think we worked with ths guy during your rookie days, Montoya." he stated. "Our John Doe here was a murder suspect following the Downer case." Renee's eyes widened.  
"Pete Vicer?"

"I'll look into it." Oracle sighed, rubbing her temples. "It's good cops like you that I don't mind working for."  
"Thanks a buch, Oracle." Renee responded before cutting the line.  
"The Downer case?" Oracle turned around slightly, and nodded. "Isn't that like old?"  
"It is. The case was solved eons ago. But now with this guy dead..." Oracle paused, "Aren't you meant to be on patrol Helena?"  
"Something came up."  
"Oh?"  
"Q found me annoying. He's checking the bomb scene again." Huntress sighed sadly. Oracle nodded for a moment. "You want to know why, I presume. Well. Since Mary's appearance, he's having doubts that they maybe dead."

The blue coated man pressed his body against the wall. There was something definately up with this particular guy. Ever since the retrival of Superman, the Justice League had sent a few of their members to find their other members, as well as the Titans and Nightwing. He shifted his position slightly to get a clearer view. Yes. There was something definately familiar about this guy.  
"That was close," the guy breathed. "Did we loose them?"  
"Looks like it." the woman responded, catching her breath.  
"That changes our plan." the guy muttered. The woman looked at him sadly. "We're stuck in this hell whole for like, baby."  
"There maybe a way..." she murmured. "How about the underground paths?" the guy grinned at her.  
"I knew I loved you for a reason." the Question had enough. Stepping out, he pointed a pistol at the couple.  
"What the-?!" the woman gasped. The Question smirked to himself.  
"Good to see you again, Mr. Grayson." he greeted, "Your wife has missed you terribly."

"Woah! Slow down there!" Barbara exclaimed as a man ran past her. Turning around slightly, he quickly caught her before she fell.  
"Sorry," he apologised, "I'm just kinda in a rush." Barbara looked at him hard before nodding.  
"That's O.K. In a city like this, who wouldn't." the man chuckled.  
"I'm Danny by the way." he introduced himself with a charming smile.  
"Barbara." she smiled back.

James looked out the window sadly, as his wife, Sarah held onto their child protectively. No matter how hard the new heroes fought, there was no way that they could defeat the evil alone. Now with corrupted cops, and various missing or dead heroes... they were alone. And they had lost all hope. He knew that his daughter was out there again. Not technically fighting. But feeding information to the good cops. In particular Renee and Harvey. And other heroes who needed her help. Part of him was glad though. That his daughter was once again helpping the world. And even better for him, he didn't really have to worry about her getting hurt. He sighed heavily, turning to face his family and his grand-daughter. They knew what they had to do. They had no choie but to listen to her. Grabbing their bags, they left.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Grayson." he greeted, "Your wife has missed you terribly." the man narrowed his eyes, now in a fighting position.  
"What are you doing here, Victor." Dick Grayson asked. The Question simply starred at the couple.  
"I'm amazed that you were able to hide from our radar. I wonder what the Oracle will say when she learns of this. And more shockingly, how will your wife react?" the woman gripped on to Dick's arm tightly. "I can already guess who you are. As I recall, a young boy would say 'The Coffee Shop Lady'. Name? Sally Jones."  
"What do you want Victor?" Dick asked.  
"Your wife has asked the team, over and over and over again for us to try and find you, since the return of your daughter. It seems that she never gave up. It's a pity now that I have to break the news to her."  
"Don't." Dick warned.  
"Don't tell her of Sally, or that you're alive?" the Question smirked. "I already know that this little fling of yours has been going on during your marriage. Maybe she has always suspected it, but she always stood by your side."  
"What are you planning? To stop us?" Dick snorted.  
"Just stalling for enough time for your wife to get here. She has heard the entire conversation Mr. Grayson." 

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. happy readings! And if you're wondering why I made Dick this way... well, honestly, I don't know. I probably watch too much movies and TV shows that sometimes present these types of things... or maybe it was a fanfic that I read, I can't remember... well, hope u enjoyed the chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

**digi-gal-rox:** next chapter up

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"How does coffee sound?" Danny asked. Barbara hesitated. "No coffee?"  
"No... coffee's fine... it's just that..." she starred at her wedding ring.  
"You're married." he sighed.  
"I'm just really confused right now. My husband... he died in the explosion... and I thought my daughter had too, but I just recently discovered that she's alive..."  
"But what does this have to do with coffee?"  
"There was one point in my marriage, when I began to suspect that my husband was having an affair. With a lady at the local coffee shop..." Danny's eyes fell.  
"I'm sorry." she looked at him and forced a smile.  
"But I guess I have to move on."  
"Well..."  
"Coffee's fine."

"Don't." Dick warned.  
"Don't tell her of Sally, or that you're alive?" the Question smirked. "I already know that this little fling of yours has been going on during your marriage. Maybe she has always suspected it, but she always stood by your side."  
"What are you planning? To stop us?" Dick snorted.  
"Just stalling for enough time for your wife to get here. She has heard the entire conversation Mr. Grayson." Dick's eyes widened, as a familiar red-head appeared, somewhat angry.  
"Barbara..." he breathed. Narrowing her eyes, she punched him as hard as she could.  
"You bastard!" she screamed.  
"Aren't you going to do anything?!" Sally cried out at the face-less man.  
"I promised Oracle I wouldn't get involved." he shrugged. "Only on her safe return to her daughter." Barbara glared at the couple, grinding her teeth.  
"You have some nerves showing your face out here again!" this time he caught her arm before she could do anymore harm. "Let go of me you bastard! Let go of me!"  
"Not until you calm down." he said calmly.  
"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down?!" she screeched. "I should've listened to her. I should've just let go! But no! I had to listen to-God!" she yanked her arm from him to face the Question, breathing heavily.  
"You were all right to begin with." she said between breaths. "Let it be." she glared coldly at the couple. "For all I care the Oracle can tip of some bad guy to kill them. Like they did with my family." Dick's eyes widened.  
"James's dead?" the Question paused, pressing his finger to his communicator.  
"I'll inform them." Barbara looked at him, quizzically.  
"What?"  
"They can't find your daughter. It's believed that she was with your father when they were killed." Barbara staggered back, before falling to her knees.  
"No..." Dick didn't know what to do. To comfort his wife, mourning the loss of their daughter or not. He slowly stepped towards her, only to be stopped by the Question stepping forward.  
"Don't come any closer." he warned, raising his pistol again.  
"Barbara I-"  
"Don't." she glared at him, her eyes cold. "Just go away."

Shaking his head slightly, Ben wasn't sure if she had made the right decision. Glancing at a seething red-head she slowly approached the hero.  
"Barb... are you sure that was the right choice to make?" he asked.  
"That bastard faked his death so he could be with her. How can it not?"  
"He still is her father." Barbara glared at him. "He's still her family." he paused. "How much does it hurt?"  
"So much," the red-head murmured, tears falling from her face. "Why would he do this?" the younger man hugged her tightly.  
"I'm not sure," he said soothingly. "But it'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

"You O.K?" Danny looked at her curiously.  
"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just not really in the mood." she sighed, fiddling with her thumb.  
"You want to talk about it?" she smiled at him awkwardly.  
"You're kinda sweet." she commented. He blushed slightly. She noticed his ring. "You're married?"  
"Yeah, but I can't remember who she is." he sighed. "All I remember is a boom from the explosion." she nodded slowly fumming. "What?"  
"I may not be any Oracle, but maybe I can help. Me being the daughter of the former police Commissioner, I still have some connections in the force. Maybe they can lend a hand."  
"You'll really do that?" he asked surprised. "I was under the impression that everyone here was just plain evil." she chuckled softly.  
"Some are still angels, Mr. Mika." her features somewhat softened. "It's the least I could do. Afterall you bought me coffee." he smiled at her, rising from his seat. "There are very few men like you." she said softly. "I just wish that Dick was more like you." the man's eyes widened. Dick?

Sighing heavily, Danny slipped the ring off, observing it. He knew he had someone special in this city. He couldn't remember who she was. But he had no recollection of marriage. He looked at it harder. There was something engraved in it. Obviously engraved by hand. 'Always yours' it read. 'Babs'  
"Babs..." he murmured. "Barbara Gordon?" the ring fell, as his breathing started to become heavy. It was all coming back to him now. He was the masked man. 

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. happy readings! don't forget to review!  



	6. Chapter 6

**digi-gal-rox:** well, it's been ages, but finally i've updated! sorri i haven't been updating in a while. with me working more days now, since people are on holidays, it's been kinda argh! but anyways, another chapter for you guys! happy readings! and a happy new year!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"He's the man, isn't he?" she asked slowly. Ellen Yin nodded slowly.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Gordon." the asian captain looked away uneasily. The red-head slowly rose from her seat. "The ring could be Mr. Grayson's." she added. Barbara's features turned cold.  
"Thank-your for your time, Captain. But I have to be somewhere." without another word she left. Renee entered the office, moments later.  
"Should we take the guy in?" she asked. Ellen shook her head.  
"She wants to see him again," Ellen responded, "I have a feeling that she wants to know what Mr. Grayson's last words were." Renee hesitated. "What?"  
"He's alive. The Question found him, and she was informed. He was with another woman."  
"Men." Ellen scoffed disgustedly. "Can't live with them. Can't live without them. And they always end up hurting us, and they don't care at the cost."

_Her laughter filled the air. He smiled at her before returning his gaze back to the other._  
_"You can't hide this from her forever." the woman stated. He nodded.  
"I know." he paused.  
"I'm not going to say it, but she may. She may say 'It's her or me'. I'm not that type of woman."  
"I know. That's why I-" she surprised him from behind. The woman smiled grimly.  
"Hey honey." he greeted her. "Where's-"  
"She's with her uncle." she smiled, before starring at the woman. "Hi." both couldn't help but notice the change in her tone._

"I wonder how long she's known." Sally sighed, leaning against Dick's back. He nodded slowly.  
"I'm guessing a lot longer than we thought." he starred out the window, watching parents and their children rushing to their homes. He knew he had to do something. "I have to go back out there." she nodded.  
"I understand." she paused, "And maybe you can find out who this Oracle is." he hugged her tightly.  
"You have to go to a safe place."  
"I know." she kissed him gently on the lips. "God be with you."

"Danny!" Barbara exclaimed surprised, "What are you... doing here?" the man hesitated before shoving the ring into her hand. She starred at the ring, before recognising it.  
"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Barbara dropped the ring, before falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry."  
"Where did you get this?" she asked.

_"Get back here!" Nightwing hollered, tackling him to the ground. The masked man smirked. "You bastard!" he yelled punching the man as hard as he could. "You think this is a game?!"_  
_"On the contrary, Nightwing. Or should I say Dick Grayson?" the mask man shoved the dark knight off him. "I'm just getting started. So tell me, what will happened if your wife found out about this little fling of yours?" Angrily Nightwing punched him._

"...-the fight went on for a while. I don't exactly recall how I got the ring on me. I found it on me." Danny looked at her hard. "Um...-" she looked at the ring hard, before ignoring it.  
"How did you know about it?" she asked, "I mean, why him?"  
"Having a closer look at the ring, triggered my memory. Sally... she was my girlfriend." Barbara felt her heart sting, she slowly backed away. "I'm really sorry. I didn't expect things to turn out like this." he paused, "But I can tell you one thing. It seemed that he cared deeply for you during that last fight." she shook her head violently her eyes now tearing.  
"No. He wanted you to think that." her voice cracked. "He would invite her to party's. Everyone could see it. There was a way he looked at her, that was different to the way he looked at him. There was more..." she crumbled up. "I guess the only reason he married me was because people said we looked good together." turning her back on the man she retreated into the shadows. She knew what she had to do. She had to go back out there. Out there to fight.

_She watched him as he laughed with her. She could feel her eyes stinging. The younger man beside patted her back. She turned away, ignoring the younger man. She still couldn't understand why he did this. Why woud he do this. She heard the younger man gasp sharply. She turned around slightly to see the two in a deep kiss. Allowing the tears to fall from her face, she took off. Without looking back._

She starred at the picture that smiled at her. There was a soft knock at the room door. She already knew who it was. She couldn't stand to see him. Not only because of the fling. But also because of his outings. He opened the door.  
"Where were you?" Dick winced at his wife's stiff tone.  
"I take it you saw the news."  
"How could you do this, Dick?! To us!"  
"Barbara, it's just a-"  
"Don't act like nothing has happened Dick!" she glared at him angrily. "You promised that you wouldn't go out there again, you said that you weren't going to put your daughter in danger because of that life!" angrily she walked to their room, to continue her packing.  
"Babs, don't do this." he begged. "I-" he stopped, noticing young Mary at the door, looking frightened. Zipping her bag, Barbara grabbed the young girl and walked out. "Barbara!" Dick called after his wife desperately. Shoving her bag into the car, Dick noticed that Mary's bag was in there as well. The older woman placed her daughter into the car gently, before pulling the seatbelt over her. "Babs, don't do this." Barbara climbed into the car, ignoring her husband. "Barbara!"  
"I won't be apart of this Dick. Not again." the only thing Dick could do was watch his family drive off into the night, leaving behind the life they had built together.

"Are you sure about this?" Huntress asked. The new hero nodded.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. The kid is good with computers. He can help from in there." nodding slightly, the other three heroes, the Question, Green Arrow and Black Canary prepared to take off. "Anyways, it's about time that the people got to meet the Oracle." The black cladded hero smirked, her two bladed sai's glistened in the moon light, a eye mask clearly visible hiding her blue eyes. Followed by a black cloth covering her entire head, hiding her red hair.  
"Let's do this."

He noticed several figure running past the building opposite. Team Oracle, by the looks of it. He narrowed his eyes slightly, clenching his fist. He would've thought that Sally would be on his mind, but she wasn't. It was Barbara. He felt tears streaming down his face.  
"Babs..." he murmured, wiping the tears away. So much had happened between them. He never really meant to hurt her. But something was telling hi, the day she walked out was just more that his outings as Nightwing. Than it hit him. She was there. She had always been there.

"Hi-ya!" Black Canary knocked the guy out. Oracle was already tieing up another, nodding towards the blonde hero.  
"Go." she informed. Dragging the body away, Black Canary nodded at her before heading into the hall. Oracle tossed the body behind the desk, before bringing her finger to the communicator.  
"Clear. Let's do this."  
"Need a hand?" she turned around surprised.  
"Danny?"  
"Please to finally meet the Oracle." he smiled presenting himself. "Thought I'd make amendments." Oracle nodded slowly. "So tell me, what do you have plan?" she starred at him warily.  
"Who's side are you on?"  
"Honestly? Now I choose the right side. After seeing the reaction of a woman, after the loss of her cheating husband I decided to help her bring back the world she once lived in." Oracle smiled.  
"You know?" he chuckled.  
"Call it intuition." he responded. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." 

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. happy readings! don't forget to review!  



	7. Chapter 7

**digi-gal-rox:** been a while, but here's another chapter! happy readings! and happy Chinese new year!

* * *

CHAPTER 7 

"She wanted me to pass this message to you." Ben handed a disk to the greying man. "She went out, sir. She said she was going to end it." he took out one more file. James's eyes widened.  
"No..." Ben looked away uneasily.  
"She said it was for the best. She couldn't live with the thought that..." he trailed off. James nodded. "She's in pain sir. This is the only way she can let go." The younger man paused, "Look after her, will you? She wanted you to do that. It's in there as well."

"You have the answers I want." Ellen narrowed her eyes, in a fighting position.  
"What makes you think I'll tell you, Grayson?" she demanded. "Barbara's already been through enough." Nightwing clenched his fist tightly.  
"Where is the team?"  
"You won't get anything from me. Or anyone for that matter." she growled. "You've cost enough pain to this world. Don't think that we'll help you with open arms."  
"Damn it Yin!" he snapped, "Do you want to the world to live like this for ever?"  
"I'd rather it be like this than pass anything onto you." narrowing his eyes the dark knight left.

Flipping over the men, she faced the head angrily, with everyone else beside her. The man laughed insanely.  
"So you brought back one of my agents." Danny narrowed his eyes.  
"What makes you think I'm with you now?" Danny growled.  
"So you decided to finally make a move, Oracle?" the man smirked. "I'm surprised, after all these years... was it because of your husband's sudden return?" Huntress shot an arrow, narrowly missing the villain.  
"Next time I won't miss." she warned. The villain snapped his fingers, as several more men appeared from the doors behind them.  
"Let's see if you can get past them first."

"Lets go, go, go!" Stone bellowed as several heroes burst into the building. Despite the fact that he didn't like this idea, they knew she had a plan to end this all. He had a feeling that it was one of sacrifice. As did everyone else. He knew that each one was silently mourning, as they fought past each villain, every punch, every kick just as violent as the previous.  
"We can't stop her." Superman' weak voice came from the communicator.  
"Superman!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!"  
"The kid filled me in." Superman sighed. "You can't stop her from doing this."  
"No, but we can buy her sometime." Stone responded. "We can help bring back the world we love."

"Grandpa..." the dark haired girl slowly opened her eyes.  
"Mary!" James hugged the eight year old tightly, tears falling from his eyes.  
"Do you remember anything?" Leslie asked kindly. The young girl paused, before nodding.  
"Where's mummy?" she asked timidly. James and Leslie exchanged looks. "Where's daddy?" the two adults nodded to each other, before explaining the story to the child. Her eyes widened, before she started screaming. James hugged the girl tightly, in a protective manner.  
"Mary..."  
"I want mummy. I want to see mum again." the girl wailed into her grand father's chest. Ben appeared, looking stressed. "Uncle Ben?"  
"You said you wanted to see her again?" he asked. The girl nodded. Ben closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Just wait for a while more. It'll all be over soon."

_"Marry me." he stated._  
_"What?" she looked at him surprised.  
"Marry me." he repeated. "I can't imagine growing old without you in my life. I can't see myself starting a family without you by my side. Marry me."  
"Dick..."  
"I'm serious about this, Babs." he suddenly whipped out a ring. "Marry me."_

"So you're the man behind the controls." Ben turned around, clearly not surprised to see him. He smirked.  
"Actually I'm just a stand-by man. Oracle's out in the field."  
"I need some help."  
"'fraid I can't do that." Ben folded his arms. "I've been given strict orders not to leak out any information to you." Nightwing narrowed his eyes.  
"Than tell me. Where is Barbara?"  
"Somewhere safe from you." Ben responded tartly.  
"Where is she?" Nightwing repeated.  
"Why should I tell you? You hurt her." Ben clenched his fist tightly. "None of us is going to let that happen again, especially now-"  
"Now what?" the younger man turned away roughly.  
"Go away, Dick." Ben growled. "Before you hurt her again."

"We'll take care of them, you go on ahead!" Black Canary shouted, as the main doors burst open with the League Members. Nodding, she took off. Grabbing out a bola, she swung it out, tripping the villain.  
"Don't think you can escape from me that easily." she snarled. Grabbing out his gun, the villain pointed it at her.  
"Come any closer and I'll shoot."  
"Shoot me, for all I care. There's more form where I come from." she narrowed her eyes, swinging her sais, "You've brought the city to a hell whole. I'll make sure you'll come with me to the real hell. Where you belong."

"Dad?" Nightwing turned around surprised. Behind him, Mary stood stunned, with James, Sarah and a sleeping baby in Sarah's arms.  
"Mary..." he breathed. He stepped forward slightly, but she backed away into her grandfather's arms. "Mary..."  
"What are you doing here, Dick?" James asked roughly.  
"Where's Barbara?" he asked. James glanced at Ben who shook his head. "Don't look at him. Look at me damn it!"  
"I don't know." James muttered. "I don't know." the computer beeped. Rushing to the computer, Ben pressed the flashing lights.  
"Here."  
"She's gone man," Stone's solemn voice came. "We caught the guy. But she's not gonna make it." Ben hung his head, clenching his fist tightly. "Said she wanted to see her one last time." Taking a deep breath, Ben glanced at a worried Gordon family and nodded.  
"Bring her in."

_"Mum..." the young girl looked at her father who hung his head defeatedly. The small red-head placed a lily on her mother's grave, fighting back the tears.  
"It's alright to cry, sweety." her father said softly. "It's alright to cry."  
"Mum..." was all she could manage out. Her father held onto his daughter's hand tightly. "Mum..." her vision began to blur, as people she hardly knew patted her on the head. The last thing she saw, was a man hidden in the trees silently saying his last good-bye. Than everything went black._

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! 


	8. Chapter 8

**digi-gal-rox:** it's been a while since i last updated this story. those who've been waiting, i apologise that it's taken me this long. i've been so wrapped up in my studies as well as focusing on new stories... but no fear, this story is near it's end, so yea!! happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

She stepped forward slowly. The villain laughed insanely, before pulling the trigger. She gasped loudly as her body was thrown back, hitting the wall hard. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Huntress burst into the room tackling the man to the floor.  
"I'll check on her!" Black Canary cried out, running towards the fallen hero. Oracle smiled weakly at the blonde woman, who was now pressing on her wound.  
"Don't." Oracle mumbled.  
"Barbara, don't be like this." she said roughly. Barbara slowly pulled off her eye mask and bandana. She could see the tears falling from the woman's eyes. She smiled weakly.  
"It's already too late for me." she said softly. Coughing roughly, she saw Danny running towards her, desperately. The red-head closed her eyes for a moment, breathing heavily, as the rest of the League Members came in.  
"Oh god." she heard Star Girl breathe.  
"Don't die on us, Barbara!" Danny cried out.  
"I want to see them again." she said softly. "I want to see Mary one more...time."

"Bring her in." cutting the line, the younger man starred at the family that stood behind him. Shaking his head, Mary was the first to break down. Nightwing looked at them confused.  
"What was he talking about?" he asked, as James comforted the child. Ben bit his lip nervously before walking away,  
"Ben! I asked you a question, damn it!"  
"Answer mine first." Ben hissed. "Why didn't you return?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "If you don't answer that, than answer this." Ben turned to face him. "Why?"

_"Where do you see yourself in the future?" the twelve year old asked. The fourteen year old grinned.  
"Married." the fourteen year old shrugged. The twelve year old giggled.  
"Married to Cindy?" he coughed.  
"Cindy?"  
"I know you're going out with her. Alfred told me." he coughed again.  
"You've got to stop listening to him, Babs." she rolled her eyes.  
"I see you together, Dick." he shook his head slightly.  
"That doesn't mean I'll be with her forever."_

She opened her eyes slowly, to see her father crying in the corner. Mary was at her side, silently crying in her sleep. But they couldn't see her. She knew why everyone was upset. She starred at her lifeless body, as her friends silently bid their farewell. She noticed a familiar figure among them. She stopped. She could see pain written all over his face. She even noticed that he was wearing the necklace he had given her, eons ago. The very same one she angrily through back. She turned around slightly to see four familiar figures smiling at her. Her mother, Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne. Her mother raised her arm, gesturing her daughter to follow them. She glanced back at her motionless body, as the EP continued to 'beep' on. She looked back at them, and smiled, shaking her head slightly.  
"I can't." her voice echoed. "Mary needs me. And so does Ben." the four looked at each other and nodded. "I'll miss all of you." than everything went white.

"What's going on?!" Mary demanded as Leslie checked on her mother's vital signs.  
"I'm not sure," Leslie admitted. She began to flat line.  
"Mum!" Mary cried out, as James held her back.  
"Sarah, help me here." Leslie ordered. "Beginning CPR. Ben, bring the crash cart here. Now!" Ben took off. Dick glanced at the other man, Danny who paced up and down, worriedly.  
"Who-?" he started.  
"Danny. Danny Mika." he quickly introduced himself, "You must be the man who broke her heart." Dick narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm a friend of hers."  
"Not responding," Leslie breathed, as Ben burst into the room with the crash cart. "40 volts."  
"Mum!" Mary wailed, "Don't leave, please don't leave me!"

"Who are you?" she asked, looking around the dense forest. The white figure merely smiled.  
"Your time is merely up and yet you choose to stay?"  
"You..." she murmured.  
"You can't fight destiny, Oracle." she shook her head violently. "This is your time."  
"I can't leave her. She needs me." the figure paused.  
"There maybe a way," she looked at him desperately.  
"What is it?"  
"_He_ has to come."  
"No," she shook her head, "There has to be another way." the white figure's feature's softened.  
"I'm afraid there isn't." the figure apologised.  
"MUM!" Mary's voice echoed, "DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" biting her lip nervously, she observed the world she was in.  
"What is this place?"  
"Your mind." the figure responded. "And no, once he saves you, you don't have to stay with him." she hesitated.  
"O.K." she finally said.

"She's back." Leslie sighed in relief. Mary held onto her mother's hand tightly, tears still streaming down. Dick found himself also smiling in relief.  
"She will be all right, right?" James asked worriedly. "I can't loose her." Sarah patted her husband gently. "Her mother already left us. I can't stand the thought of loosing her as well." the old man shakingly sat down.  
"Leslie, is there any other way we can save her?" Dick asked quietly.  
"You'd better stay away from her," James warned, "And to think I let you back into her life, after what you've done, after-"  
"James," Sarah scowled. Shaking his head, James could only stare at his daughter, pain written all over his face.  
"Richard, I think it's best if you just leave the room," Leslie said quietly. Grumbling to himself, Dick did so.

_"Dick! What are you doing here?" she asked, letting him in through the window.  
"Escaping from Bruce." he grinned sheepishly. She shook her head.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Well... you could say that I 'accidentally' set fire to the new car."  
"Dick!" she cried out. He smiled at her. "Now you're gonna get me into trouble!" he chuckled. "And you couldn't hide out at Cindy's?"  
"You know we've broken up, Babs." he paused, "There's also another reason I'm here."  
"oh?" she glared at him.  
"Wouldyougooutwithme?"  
"Huh?" she looked at him.  
"Would you... like to catch a movie sometime?"  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Grayson?" she looked at him warily, before scanning the room. "There's a camera here isn't there?"  
"No, I'm serious!" he exclaimed. "I'm really serious." she looked at him sceptical.  
"Prove it." she challenged. He grinned._

"What do I have to do?" she asked, as the figure led her to a small garden. "Wow." she breathed. The figure looked at her.  
"All you have to do is wait." without another word he disappeared.  
"Wait? Great. Just great." she muttered. She noticed there were several mirrors around the garden. She groaned inwardly, as she felt her heart beginning to ache. What were these?

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now!


End file.
